


Constellations in Your Fur

by Piggie50



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Fairy Tale Elements, Inspired by Disney, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piggie50/pseuds/Piggie50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Skywalker finds himself badgered by the attentions of Jabba the Hutt, and while his sister Leia tries to find a way to save them from financial ruin she disappears.<br/>Luke must find his sister and must overcome all the odds that the galaxy has in store for him...including the Beast</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched Disney's Beauty and the Beast recently, and since I am also in a Star Wars craze I decided to do this.  
> Blame Disney and lots of Youtube videos.  
> Hope you all like it though

Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away…  
There lived a truly selfish man who had found no love in others, or in himself. He had one friend in the world, but, this was not enough to change him for the better.  
In his own heinous way, the man belittled and upset a Dathomirian witch who transformed the man into a beast, a monstrous creature. She told him that if he could not find love within another, and have another love him in return then he would remain a beast forever, and be alone for all eternity…  
Luke and Leia had been alone for a long time now.  
Their parents had died early on when the two were just toddlers, and even after they were taken in by their aunt and uncle, they found that nothing could replace their parents.  
Padme and Anakin Skywalker were irreplaceable figures in their lives, but, while that hole in their hearts was never filled completely, they came to cope with the pain, and were able to live with their other relatives in a semi-comfortable peace.  
The family farm was always in dire need, but the twins found that their aunt and uncle both loved and provided for them, at least to the best of their abililties.  
It was perhaps the fire that changed things permanently for the two twins, the fire, that was, that ultimately killed their aunt and uncle, and left them with a dying farm.  
The two of them only had each other now, but that seemed enough, even while they struggled to get by.  
Leia worked different jobs, trying to help keep them afloat, while Luke bartered with the town’s owner, Jabba the Hutt, to find new ways to keep the farm out of debt.  
These methods seemed to work for a time, but soon changed as Jabba began to find interest in Luke, and began to pressure him for more things as time went on.  
“Simply be mine Luke,” Jabba said greedily, his eyes roving over Luke’s figure as he worked in a field, the fat Hutt leaning on the fence that divided the two. “If you become mine your farm, and your sister, will be safe. You could have the world with me.”  
Luke grimaced to himself, looking away and wishing that he were anywhere else at the moment. “I can’t Jabba,” he said once more, “Leia needs me, and I promised that we would always be together and take care of each other.”  
It was true, he and Leia had made many a pact in their time: to watch over each other, to protect one another, to never leave the other behind no matter what. They took these promises seriously, and had so far never broken one of them.  
Jabba scoffed, “Your sister will be safe when you are mine. She can have a Hutt of her choosing, and she will be provided for, for the rest of her life.”  
Luke bit the inside of his cheek, fed up with this conversation, “I said no Jabba. I just can’t.”  
The Hutt’s eyes narrowed dangerously, “Fine then. I came by to tell you that the rent has gone up. Hopefully, that will put some things into perspective for you.”  
With that, he turned and waggled away, leaving Luke looking at the soil below him, both anger and despair warring within his head…  
That night, when Leia came back from her job, he told his sister about the rent, making her go into one of her fiery rants.  
“He can’t do this! I hate Jabba! I wish that we were away from this terrible place, I wish that something would change our lives for the better for once!” Leia’s hair wisped around her face as she waved her arms, her dark eyes sparking with anger.  
Luke bit his lip, trailing a finger over the top of his glass, “Maybe…maybe I should take him up on his offer. It would change things. Maybe for the better.”  
His sister spun around at that, her eyes wide, “No! That is not an option! I could never allow you to do that, not when we still have a chance to fight this.”  
Luke moved to the edge of his seat, “But if I do marry him then the farm will be safe, you will be safe! That is what is most important to me.”  
Her eyes softened then, in the way they only did for her brother, before she came back to the table where Luke sat and crouched close to him.  
“Luke,” she said softly, “I know that things are bad. But, they can get better, if we just believe they can.” She paused, then started again, eyes drifting to look off at the side, “Look, I’ve had a proposition for a job. It’s sort of far away, but it will make us a lot of money. I can do it, then, maybe things will get better.”  
Luke stared at her, “What kind of job are you talking about, where is it?”  
She turned back to him, “A smuggling job. It would only take a few jobs, and it’s just a few towns over. I can do it. I want to do it. For us.”  
Luke watched her for a few minutes, her eyes shining with a sort of courageous light that Luke remembered his father having. Finally, he sighed, “If you want to do this then I can’t stop you. I just want you to be careful. Please.”  
She smiled then, a rare sight. “I will be careful, don’t worry.”  
By the next morning, she was ready to go. Her packed supply bag hung from her bag, and their droid, R2-D2, strolled by her side.  
“Be careful!” Luke called to her as she journeyed down the road. She turned back once to look at him, lifting an arm to wave before she disappeared over a hill and out of sight.  
Luke remained staring at the spot from where she had just disappeared, his stomach in knots as he was unable to shake a terrible feeling off of his shoulders…  
Leia was not used to being lost, and it annoyed her greatly.  
She was already anxious about doing this job, but this was worse. She could only thank her lucky stars that she had the droid by her side, keeping her company.  
Thinking of stars, she looked up, looking at the twinkling balls of gas far overhead.  
If Luke was here, he would be able to navigate us out of this strange forest, she thought with a bit of jealousy. He was always better at the type of thing, but, he was not here at the moment.  
Hearing a twig snap Leia stopped in her tracks and turned around.  
Before she could even squint her eyes into the darkness she was attacked from the side, a sand-colored figure hitting her so that the stumbled, and, once she regained her balance, began to run.  
A Tusken Raider chased after her, making Leia flounder deeper into the woods.  
The further she ran the more tired she became, and the farther behind the Raider sounded.  
Entirely out of breath, she stopped as soon as she felt safe, R2-D2 somehow still by her side.  
Sitting on a rock she huffed for breath before looking up, and saw something that made her heart race once more.  
Up ahead, and above, stood a castle, a building constructed of sparkling sand.  
“What in the world…” too curious for her own good Leia stood up again, forgetting about catching her breath, and strode forward, going into the sand-walled area, and leaving a confused and bleating R2-D2 behind…  
It had been two days now, and Luke was worried. Very worried.  
Leia should have been back by now at least, he thought to himself as he journeyed outside, ready for a hard day’s work, but there was no sign of her anywhere.  
Just as he opened the door Luke’s prayers were both answered and unfounded.  
There, beeping and whirring, stood R2-D2, lights flashing almost violently as he sidled up to Luke.  
The human frowned and stooped down, “R2, what is it? Where’s Leia?”  
In response, the droid whirred once more before a single light flashed, and a hologram appeared, showing his sister entering a frightening looking fortress.  
Luke gasped, his blue eyes wide, “What? Is this the place where she was supposed to go, or did she get sidetracked?”  
The little droid dinged loudly and turned around, almost rolling away in his haste to show Luke where his sister had gone.  
“W-wait!” The human cried before shutting the door behind him and racing after the droid…  
The forest loomed ahead of them, the same way that it had done for Leia before them, but, this time, it seemed darker to R2-D2.  
“What is a forest doing in the middle of the desert,” Luke murmured to himself as he followed the little bot deeper.  
The trees were tall and dark here, and the area was filled with strange sounds and smells.  
But, when the two found themselves in the middle of the woods, everything went silent.  
There, directly in front of them, stood the sand made castle, the exact same way that it had looked for Leia, only taller, and darker.  
Luke frowned, “Sand?” He turned to the droid then, “Is this where Leia went?”  
R2-D2 hummed at that, and moved forward, passing through the open gate, leaving Luke with nothing else to follow him with his heart in this throat…  
Frightening statues lined the entry way to the castle, as well as the walls inside of it.  
“Leia?” Luke called out as soon as he stepped foot inside. He was so preoccupied with looking for his sister that he did not even notice the doors shut behind him, nor the figure that stood in the shadows near him.  
“I say,” a voice called out suddenly, “What are you doing here?”  
Surprised, Luke whirled around and found himself looking at a service droid that was about as tall as he was and made of entirely golden material.  
Luke blinked, but told himself not to be rude. “I-I’m looking for my sister. My droid told me she came here, and I came to get her.”  
The other droid quirked its head, a human-like gesture. “Sister? I do recall that we have a female inmate here. Perhaps that is she.”  
Luke’s heart leapt, “Please, may I see her?!”  
The droid tilted its head in a nod, “Yes, you may. Follow me please.”  
With no other choice, Luke followed the golden droid into the darkness, R2-D2 bleeping worriedly beside him all the while…  
A winding staircase led to a tower that was so dark Luke could barely see the glowing shine from the golden droid in front of him.  
“Why is she all the way up here in the dark,” Luke asked, shivering from the shadows that threatened to consume him.  
“The Master likes to keep all of his prisoners in one place.” The golden droid said this with a monotonous voice, as though commenting on the weather.  
Luke balked, “Prisoners! No one should be kept like that!”  
There was no answer, only a creak of a hinge as the droid in front of him opened a heavy door, “The woman is in here. Please proceed.”  
Luke rushed forward, looking around frantically, “Leia?!”  
A cough answered him, “Luke?”  
He turned hastily, finally spotting his sister’s form, swathed in white, in the darkness. He hurried over, “Leia!” She was pale, as pale as her clothing, which made her dark hair and eyes stand out more as he moved to clutch his outstretched hand.  
“Luke! You have to leave! This place is terrible, they’re holding me captive because I trespassed, and they’ll do the same to you!”  
Luke’s eyes hardened, “No! I won’t leave you here alone!”  
Before Leia could say anything more a draft swept through the room and Luke found himself being knocked to the floor, his eyes wide as he looked around for the source of his misplacement.  
“What…Who’s there?!” He called out as Leia huddled in her cell, trying to simultaneously get closer to her brother, and away from the new figure.  
“I am the Master of this castle, and you are intruding here.” The voice was gravelly, and came from the shadows, masking the presence well.  
Luke dug deep for his courage, “I’m sorry for trespassing, but, please, I came for my sister, you have to let her out!”  
The creature in the shadows growled, “I don’t have to do anything kid.”  
Luke edged forward, crawling on his knees with his hands brushing the floor, “Please, can’t you see she’s sick?! I’ll do anything, just let her out!”  
There was a pause before the creature grumbled, “You would do anything?”  
Luke nodded, “Just let her go, please!”  
There was another growl before the creature growled out, “Fine. She will be released as long as you stay here with me. Forever. And you must never leave.”  
Luke hesitated. Thinking of the farm, of Leia, of everything outside these sandy walls. But, this was his sister, “Yes, I promise. Now, please, let her go.”  
The creature stepped forward, and, all too soon, Luke regretted his decision, at least, momentarily.  
The beast in front of him was huge and hulking. Dark fur covered its entire body, but not the enormous claws that came from its front and hind paws, on which it stood. Horns curved out jaggedly from its head, and a set of mastodon teeth protruded from its jaws. But the beast’s eyes…the eyes looked human. Hazel and sad and angry and human.  
They gave Luke pause.  
While he stood there, dumbfounded, the creature stepped forward, past Luke, and opened the door to Leia’s cell.  
She stumbled out and clung to Luke, “You shouldn’t have done that! How am I going to rescue you now, oh Luke!”  
Before she could utter another word she was grasped around the middle and hauled upward by the beast, and away from Luke.  
“Wait! Wait! Leia!” He reached forward, but the beast slammed the door behind him, the sound of a lock snapping into place sounding just after following it.  
Luke felt tears running down his face then, “Leia! LEIA!”  
But there was no resounding answer…  
The beast growled as he went do the steep steps, the troublesome girl swaddled close to his side as she kicked and whined out for the man that was currently being housed above.  
It was bad enough that the girl had already broken into his house, and had attacked him upon sight, but, now she was causing an even bigger ruckus that seemed to make the other creatures of the shadows, his servants, chitter to themselves.  
As soon as he reached the front door the beast threw it open and tossed the still squirming girl onto the sand outside.  
Before she could react, the sanded area below her began to tremble, and an old sand glider unearthed itself from the sediment, with the girl falling into its depths.  
“Take her home,” the beast growled to the glider, which hastened to obey him.  
Once the girl and her new form of transportation were out of sight the beast turned back into his castle and slammed the door behind him.  
“Master,” a timid voice came from the side and the beast spun to glare at the golden droid, known as C-3PO. “Master,” the droid started again, fear coating his voice, “Perhaps you would like me to escort the boy to a better room. One where he might be more comfortable.”  
The beast snarled at the droid before sweeping past him, going back up the stairs to the tower that served as the quarters for prisoners.  
Prisoners. That wasn’t what he wanted for the boy.  
The brave boy with the hair made of golden starlight, and whose eyes sparkled like clear waters on a distant planet.  
Furrowing his brow the beast paused before the prison door. This boy had risked everything for his sister, and he had agreed to stay here out of love…No. Such thoughts were better left alone. He had been this way too long to get his hopes up now.  
Frowning to himself the beast opened the door, looking down at the boy whose eyes and cheeks glimmered with tears.  
The boy looked up at him from the floor, where he still lay, “You-You didn’t even let me say good-bye! I’ll never see her again!” This brought on another batch of tears, making the beast feel something he had not felt in a long time: remorse.  
Making up his mind, the beast turned his back to the boy and muttered, “Follow me to your room.”  
The boy’s sobs stopped, “My room? But I thought that…” He trailed off, and neither one could bear to say the words.  
Finally, a rustling sound indicated the boy getting up, and following the beast before him.  
As the journeyed down the stairs the beast grumbled out, “What is your name?” If the boy would remain here until the end of his day’s he at least wanted to know what he was called.  
“Luke,” the timid voice said back. “And what are you called?”  
That question had not been posed in such a long time that the beast felt almost strange answering. “Han. Han Solo.”  
And, without looking back, he led them deeper into the castle, the boy’s, Luke’s, new home…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is finished (except for the bonus chapter), but I'm just posting slowly for more comments (so far its not working)  
> Anyway, enjoy!

“There are rules to this castle,” the beast, whom was called Han Solo, growled out as he showed Luke and R2-D2 through the maze-like halls.   
Luke hurried to catch up, his stride shorter than that of the creature before him, “What are they?”  
Han grumbled again, pushing open another door for them to go through. “The rules are simple: You must stay within the sand walls, and not go out into the forest. You must join me for meals every day, no exceptions…”  
Luke sensed his hesitation and prodded, eyes wide, “And the other rule?”  
The beast turned then, looking him in the eye. “You must not go into the West Wing.”  
Silence descended upon them for a moment before Luke nodded hesitantly, his bright eyes lowering to the ground, apparently assuaging the beast as he started moving again.  
“My servants will attend to you,” Han continued as they went down one last hallway, “And the droid that you saw before, C-3PO, will be your guide and companion whenever you have need of him.”  
R2-D2 whirred from behind Luke, prompting him to reach down and run a hand over the frame of the droid. The two of them were very much alone in this strange new place, and it was becoming all too real to the both of them.  
Han stopped before a door and opened it clumsily with one of his paws. “This will be your room now. I expect to see you at dinner.”   
With that, he vanished back into the shadows again, leaving Luke to venture forth into his room with none other than his droid.  
As he entered the dark room lights came on from the ceiling, making Luke look up and gasp. Overhead, a symphony of lights played, twinkling like the stars outside, and making his heart lift with joy.  
“Beautiful,” Luke breathed out, turning around in a circle and looking around.  
The room was spacious, and contained a vanity, wardrobe, and various other pieces of furniture. A large bed adorned the mass of the room, its silver bedding inviting as Luke went over to it and sat down on it, the softness cozying him in further.  
The room was beautiful, but it did not take away the sorrow that was in his heart.  
“Oh Leia.” Luke murmured to himself, fresh tears tracking down his face as R2-D2 beeped beside him gently, doing his best to soothe and comfort…  
Meanwhile, Leia herself was not having the best of times.  
After the glider spun through the forest and out into the desert she was forced to exit it when the craft shuttered to a halt nearly a mile away from her hometown.  
“Some help,” Leia muttered to herself as she was roughly pushed out of the vehicle, then watched it drive back away, out into the night.  
Her mind was awash with grief as she thought of her poor brother locked away with that terrible beast, all alone!  
She had to get some kind of help.  
Determined, Leia pushed herself to her feet and started walking as quickly as she could back to her village, the mulish jut of her jaw indicating that she had a plan forming in her mind…  
Han paced back and forth in one of the many sitting rooms of the castle, his mind racing as he tried to process everything that had recently happened.  
If he could persuade this boy, this Luke, to fall in love with him, then this awful curse would break, and Han would be himself again, free to go back into the world and to go on with his life.  
But, what would happen to the boy if the spell did break?  
So wrapped up in his thoughts Han barely noticed when the door opened, admitting C-3PO and Han’s best friend, Chewbacca.   
Chewie had been with him through thick and thin, a brother in almost all ways.  
It had been Chewbacca that had kept him going on after the curse, him that had made Han not lose all hope.  
He and C-3PO were the only ones that were unaffected by the curse, and for that, Han felt a small measure of relief.  
Now, the Wookiee looked at him, his dark eyes almost harsh.  
“What?” Han asked angrily, running his claws through his fur as he would have done if he was still human and had only a minimum amount of hair on his head. “What was I supposed to do? First the girl shows up, and then he comes here and asks, no, begs, to take her place! You would have done the same!”  
Chewie huffed, as if to say “yeah, right.”  
Han turned away from him then, looking over at the droid instead. “Is he settled in then?”  
C-3PO tilted his head in an approximation of a human nod. “Indeed sir. He is most displeased with the circumstances however. He insists on losing more of his liquid supply.”  
Ah, so Luke was still crying then.  
Han sighed and looked out of the window of the room, carved from sand and held together by thorns. “I don’t want him to be upset.” He muttered, “I want him to like it here, at least to some degree.”  
Chewie grumbled at that, and Han couldn’t help but to agree.  
A captive could never be happy with their warden, no matter how much they tried. And Han doubted that Luke would try very hard. He had only promised to stay after all, not to be happy.  
“Go and see to dinner,” he said to C-3PO, “And go and get him when it is done. Let him eat alone on this first night…let him get used to his new life here.”  
The droid hustled off to do as he was bid, leaving only Han and Chewie together.  
“I couldn’t let this slip past me,” Han said to his friend, “I couldn’t not try.”  
He knew that he sounded like he was making excuses to nearly kidnap a person, but what he said was true. He had spent so long denying the curse, all he wanted to do was to have it end, one way or another…  
Luke was surprised when a hollow metallic knock came from the door. Hesitantly, he pulled himself away from the bed and opened it, coming face to face with the golden droid.  
“Good evening sir,” the droid, whom Han had called C-3PO, hummed. “Dinner is now served.”  
Luke’s stomach grumbled at the thought of food, but he was frightened of having to see his host. However, he had promised to be there to share all meals, and he would not go back on that.  
“Lead the way,” he told the droid, biting the inside of his cheek as he followed the other, his stomach rolling with each step…  
When they arrived to the dining room, which was an enormous spacious room, Luke was surprised to see a feast set upon the table, but no sigh on the beast.  
He turned to look at the droid, who stood primly by his side. “Where is Han?”  
C-3PO inclined his head slightly, “The Master wished for you to eat alone tonight, he has other things to tend to at the moment.”  
Luke couldn’t imagine what the other was “tending to” but he accepted the explanation and went to take a seat at the chair closest to him.  
The droid stayed by his side, his lit eyes seeming to take in all that Luke piled onto his plate, his hunger overcoming him.  
“Where does this food come from,” Luke asked eventually, the silence too oppressive for him to bear any longer.  
C-3PO turned his head towards the boy, “From outside of the walls,” he explained, a bit redundantly. “The other servants go out to fetch it, and the Master and his friend consume it.”  
Luke looked up at that, his eyes shining with more curiosity, “’His friend?’ And whom might that be?”  
C-3PO seemed to take on a chagrined look, or as much as possible for a droid to take on. “The Master’s most loyal friend, Sir Chewbacca. He stays here with us even though he is not cursed.”  
Luke stopped eating at that, “Cursed?! This place is cursed?” His limbs seemed to tremble at the prospect. He had heard stories about curses, of course, but if this place was truly cursed what did it mean for him?  
C-3PO whirred to himself at that, obviously angry about giving up so much information. “This place,” the droid began slowly, as though trying to resist talking at all, “Has been cursed for many years. The Master was unable to satisfy someone, and for that he was punished. Now, we all suffer with him.”  
Luke started, his mouth wide open in disbelief. “What-But-How…How could this be?!”  
C-3PO made a clicking noise, but stayed silent.  
Annoyed and worried, Luke settled back into the rest of his meal, picking at the food warily as his thoughts swirled and fizzled in his brain…  
After he was finished eating, Luke was led back to his room by the golden droid, who kept quiet all the while.  
“Someone will come and retrieve you in the morning for breakfast,” C-3PO said as Luke opened his door.  
Nodding, Luke went into the dimly lit room, ignoring the way that guilt rose up in his gullet when he shut the door in the droid’s face.  
Confused and sad, Luke strode back to his new bed, and, after kicking off his boots, settled into it, staring up at the artificial starlight overhead. The soft whirring of R2-D2 lured him into a sweet sleep…  
Until, that is, he awoke with a gasp.  
Hot. Too hot. Fire everywhere.  
Luke’s breathing was shuttering as he gasped for air. It was just a dream, a nightmare, of the fire that had killed his aunt and uncle. Again.  
Unable to stay still now, Luke swept the covers back from over his form, and stood up, numbly putting on his boots, acting on an old agenda from when he had nightmares back home.  
With a newly awakened R2-D2, he opened the door creakily, and stepped out into the hall, his eyes adjusting to the darkness slowly.  
Mind in chaos, Luke wandered through the halls, his droid silent behind him.  
He found himself looking up after a little while.  
This hall was unfamiliar even in an unfamiliar place.  
The sand that made up the halls here was darker, almost black, glimmering in the darkness.   
Curious, Luke went on, the area becoming colder and darker the further he went.  
Then, the hall stopped.  
There, looming and seemingly dangerous, stood a door. Its silvery paint was chipping, and the handles were shaped of terrible beasts that warned not to enter.  
Luke unwisely ignored them. With R2 whirring at his side Luke pulled the door open and stepped inside…  
It was like entering a whole other world.  
The interior of the room was made of metal, and was enormous, cavernous almost.  
Jagged marks covered the walls, as though someone had taken great blades and run them in an even pattern down the metal.   
But, that was not the only thing that caught Luke’s attention. There, in the middle of the great room, rested a huge aircraft.  
Circular and impressive, and it held a sort of magic to it that Luke could not ignore.  
He went up to it, moving around it a bit, looking over the designs of the ship, admiring and measuring.  
Excited, he bit his lip and held forth a hand, reaching out for it when suddenly a loud growl stopped him in his tracks.  
Startled, he whirled around and found himself face to face with the beast, Han.  
“What are you doing here?!” Han snarled out, his impressive teeth on display as he crouched closer.  
Luke’s eyes widened, “I-I was just…” He belatedly realized that this must be the West Wing, the one place that he was forbidden to enter.  
Han ignored him though, and slashed at the air with his claws, so close to Luke that he felt the draft of air pass by his face, ruffling a few strands of hair.   
“I told you never to come here!” Han was coming closer, snapping his jaws in his anger, “Get out! Get out!”  
Terrified, Luke lunged past Han, running for the door with R2-D2 following right behind him…  
Luke hurried down the dark halls and finally found his way back to the main entrance.   
C-3PO stood there, his golden eye sockets flashing, “Sir, where are you-?”  
Luke went past him, reaching for the handle of the door, “Promise or not, I can’t stay here!”  
Before the golden droid could respond Luke and his small droid were out the door and racing past the walls, unknowingly entering the mysterious forest at a great time of danger…  
Out of breath and stumbling blindly through the woods Luke found himself tripping on the root of a tree and falling to the ground, just barely catching himself with his hands.  
He lay there momentarily, R2 beeping restlessly at his side before he sat up, moving to sit with his back against the tree.  
“Oh R2,” Luke sighed out sadly, “How are we going to get out?”  
The little droid was just about to respond in his own way when a series of cracking branches came from across from the pair and a Tusken Raider emerged from the tree line, weapon in hand.  
The Raider let loose an inhuman noise and rushed for Luke.  
The boy just barely moved out of the way in time, the point of the Raider’s weapon piercing the trunk of the tree in the same spot where he had been just moments before.  
Crying out, Luke tried to hurry to his feet only to be knocked down by the Raider. He was flipped onto his back, and as the creature raised its arm back to strike Luke a terrible growl was let through the forest, making both man and Tusken pause momentarily.  
That was all that was necessary.  
From the shadows came Han, his eyes flashing furiously as he dove at the Raider, knocking him off of Luke and to the ground.  
The two tussled for a few moments, Han biting and clawing at the other creature while the Raider stabbed at Han, catching him in the shoulder with his weapon.  
Han let loose a snarl and reached forward one last time, taking the head of the Raider within his paws and snapping its neck.  
The Raider fell to the ground then, lifeless.  
Satisfied, Han backed away from it and turned to look at Luke, who still lay on the ground stunned.  
“You-You saved me.” He finally said, eyes wide as he looked up at Han, taking in the blood that was gushing from his wound. He gasped, “You’re hurt!”  
Han gave a feral grin, “Just a scratch kid.” Then, he promptly passed out.  
Luke watched as he fell to the ground, unconscious.   
This was the opportune time to run, to escape. But, something held him back.  
Han had sent him away in anger, but, he had come after him, and had saved him. Leaving now was no way to repay him for that.  
Mind made up, Luke staggered to his feet and went over to Han, lifting him as best as he could with his small weight.  
With a whir, R2-D2 came to the other side of Han and took on some of the weight.  
“Thank you,” Luke told the small droid, and, together, they started their slow progression back to the castle…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get heated up between out boys!!  
> Thanks to all of you that have read this, and those that have commented/left kudos, it means a lot!

Han stared at the boy by his side.  
He had made Luke go only hours before, yet, now here they were, both of them back in the castle, with the boy tending to him.  
He had been terrified to see the boy being attacked in the woods, and that reflected feelings that Han did not want to examine at the moment.  
“Here,” Luke said as he stood by Han’s side, a cloth wet with warm water in his hand, “Let me help you.” Gently, he pressed the cloth down onto Han’s shoulder, attempting to clean the wound.  
But, damn. It hurt.   
Han growled angrily, “Stop that! It hurts!” He shoved Luke away from him with his shoulder, making it twinge with even more pain.  
Luke, surprisingly, glared at him. “If you didn’t squirm so much then it wouldn’t hurt so badly!”   
Han narrowed his eyes, “Well, if you hadn’t run away then I wouldn’t be hurt!”  
Luke crossed his arms over his chest. “I wouldn’t have run away if you hadn’t tried to kill me!”  
His lips curled back at that and Han snapped out, “I wouldn’t have tried to kill you if you had stayed out of the West Wing like I told you to kid!”  
Luke threw the cloth down at that, obviously fed up. “My name is Luke, not kid! And I had a nightmare, which was why I was wandering around. I didn’t even know where I was!”  
Han paused at that, off kilter now because of what the other had said. “A nightmare?” He paused, a terrible feeling rooting itself into his gut, “About me?”  
Luke glanced up at him then, “No. About…my aunt and uncle. About how they died.”  
Han blinked then, “Oh…I-I’m sorry.”  
The boy stared at him then, obviously surprised. “Its…fine. It isn’t your fault.” He looked away again then, his cheeks reddening, a flush that Han watched intently. “Just, let me help you.”   
Han paused for a moment then nodded.  
Luke took a new cloth from the pile of them that C-3PO had left on a tray before he dipped it into the bowl of water. When he placed it on Han this time the beast merely flinched, watching his motions.  
Luke bit his lip before he looked back up at Han, directly into his eyes. “Thank you, by the way, for saving my life.”  
“You’re welcome.” The response was held back only for a second as Han felt himself falling deeply into those eyes. Too deeply…  
“You have to listen to me, that monster has stolen my brother away and is holding him captive!” Leia stood atop a table in the town’s bar, her arms outstretched as she sought out help.  
“Luke?!” It was Lando Calrissian, a friend of Leia’s that spoke. “He’s been kidnapped?!”   
Leia bit the inside of her cheek. “He went to save me from this beast! He risked his life, and his freedom so that I might go free! I need you help! You all know Luke, he is kind and good. And this beast is the opposite. If he is made free from his castle then he would bring terror onto us, he would pillage and murder!”  
A loud murmur went through the gathered crowd and cries started to come out. “He must be stopped!” “We must save our own!” “Follow Leia, she knows the way!”  
Leia stood taller on her table then, reassured that others would help her. “Please,” she called again, “We must gather weapons and others to help us! The beast has servants, and they would most likely try to stop us!”  
The room cheered then, and Leia knew that this crowd would follow her.  
Hold on Luke, she thought to herself as plans were beginning throughout the room, I’m coming to save you…  
After Han saved Luke things became easier between the two.  
They shared meals with each other, Luke met Chewie and got along with him, and he and Han were able to have conversations, some of the like that Luke had never had before.  
Han told him how he used to be a pilot, and a mechanic, and that the ship that Luke had found in the West Wing was Han’s old craft the Millennium Falcon.  
He told Luke all the stories that he could think of about all of his travels, and about all of the different places that he had been.  
“I wish I could go one day,” Luke said dreamily one day as Han told him about another of his travels.   
Han was so focused on the way that Luke looked at the moment, with his eyes gleaming, and his golden hair catching the rays of the double suns shining through the rough windows, that he almost missed what the boy had said.  
“Oh,” he replied as quickly as he could, “You might see it all one day. It just depends on what you do, on how you live your life.”  
Luke scoffed at that, though he was smiling. “I don’t think I’ll be leaving this place ever. Everything I’ve ever known. And…I couldn’t leave my sister behind.” He grew quiet then, making Han uncomfortable with his sorrow too.  
Then, an idea that he had been toying with for a long time fell out of his mouth. “Luke, come with me, I want to show you something.”  
Luke looked at him curiously but followed him, going up and up several flights of stairs before Han stopped them at a door, one that was decorated with stars and suns and moons.  
Han put his hand on the handle but paused, looking back at Luke, his hazel eyes sparking with a sort of manic delight. “Close your eyes.”  
Luke glared at him playfully for a moment before he did as he was bid.  
He heard the click of the door opening, and smiled as Han took his hands and led him through the doorway. Light played behind his closed lids, making him even more curious.  
Han let go, and the sound of cloth being pulled away from sand sounded before Luke asked anxiously, “Can I open my eyes yet.”  
He felt Han come closer, the warmth emitting from his body making Luke squirm underneath his skin. “Alright,” Han finally said, “You can open them now.”  
Luke opened them, and found himself gasping as he took in the room and all of the objects around him.  
A domed ceiling was above him, showing a marvelous view of the sky and clouds above. Shelves stacked with books were placed strategically around the room, charts of the stars and planets lined the walls, as well as instruments that Luke knew could only have one purpose.  
“Oh Han, an Astronomy tower, its beautiful here!” He spun around, trying to take everything.  
Han watched him, his throat tight, taking in the grace of Luke’s lithe figure as he practically danced around the room. “Do you like it then?”  
Luke turned back to him then, the largest smile Han had ever seen placed on his face, “I love it! I didn’t even know that this room existed.”  
Han’s heart leapt, “Then it’s yours. You can have it.”  
Luke stared at him, his smile slowly fading away to something more considering, “What? Are you sure? This place must be very special to you.”  
Han swallowed, “It is. That’s why I want you to have it.”  
Luke’s eyes softened then, and he caught himself on a table, leaning back. “Thank you. Truly.”  
They stared at each other for a minute, something sparking in the air around them before Han cleared his throat and looked away, prompting Luke to do the same.  
“Will you,” Luke started before he swallowed and started again, “Will you show me how to use some of the instruments. I don’t really know how.”  
Han glanced back at him then, and did his equivalent of a smile, “Of course I will.”  
And that was how they stayed for the rest of the evening, Han teaching Luke how to use every instrument in the room, and Luke pointing out constellations that Han already knew by heart when the suns went down. And it was perfect…  
“What do you mean he’s gone?!” Jabba the Hutt was not pleased.  
His flunky, Boba Fett, had just come to him with the news that his intended had disappeared.  
“He has not been seen for weeks now,” Fett said nervously. “But…there has been word around the town. His sister claims that he was kidnapped by a beast, one that held her captive before Luke exchanged himself for her release.”  
Jabba grumbled. He wanted Luke. He had since he had seen the boy all those years ago. If he could not have him then no one could.  
He looked back up at his servant, his eyes narrowed, “Bring me his sister. Leia Skywalker.”  
Fett nodded, afraid to find out what would happen if he disobeyed…  
“Do you miss your home?” Luke sat across from Han at dinner, their places not at the ends of the long table, but more to the left and right of the head. The space between them was small, and they both enjoyed it that way.  
Han paused in his attempts to lift a spoon to his mouth. He had been trying to remember to use more of his past manners so as to make himself look better to Luke. “I…I haven’t thought of Corellia in a long time.” He tried to leave it at that, but Luke looked at him over the dim candlelit table, his blue eyes reflecting such perfect golden light.  
Han went on then, uncomfortable, but needed to answer Luke’s endless questions. “I think that…if I remembered more of it then I would miss it. I haven’t been there in so long…I don’t always remember what it looks like.” He glanced up at Luke then, trying to gauge his reaction.  
The boy’s eyes were bright with unshed tears and Han rushed to right whatever he had done wrong. “It’s okay kid, really! Even if I wasn’t cursed I most likely wouldn’t have gone back. Not much to go back to anyway!” Damn. That made it worse.  
“I-I’m so sorry Han,” Luke cried out, dropping his head to the side and down.  
Han couldn’t stand it. “Well, if I hadn’t left then I never would have met you.” It was a hopelessly romantic thing to say, but that was what Han felt.  
Luke looked back at him then, his eyes still shining, his lips parted. Han had never wanted to kiss him more.  
They were silent for a moment, lost in a world of candlelight and shadows, in a world of just them before C-3PO came in with the next course, effectively ruining the moment, unknowingly…  
Leia was most displeased when she was dragged from her home in the early hours of the morning.  
She was even more displeased when she was taken straight to Jabba the Hutt.  
“Your brother has gone missing, or so I have heard.” The disgusting Hutt was lying across a mountain of pillows, watching Leia as she fought against the hold of his servant.  
Leia glared back at him, “Why should I tell you anything?!”  
Jabba chuckled then, “I wish to help Luke. I care deeply for him. I want to see him safe from any harm.”  
Leia spat at him, “You only want him as a toy, nothing more! I will never let that happen!”  
The Hutt reached down then and took her chin in his hand, heedless of her struggles. “I will have your brother, make no mistake about that. I will even fight this ‘beast’ for him.”  
He pat her cheek roughly then. “Once I storm the castle with the mob that you have created and save your brother he will be desperate to be in my arms.”  
Leia felt as though she would be sick.  
Jabba went on, “Luke and I will marry and you will be kept here, safe, as I promised him you would be, though, you will be kept as a slave.”  
Leia snapped at him with her teeth, not caring how barbaric that made her look. “You’re crazy,” she snapped at him, “Luke will never agree to that!”  
Jabba slithered up from his lounging position, “He doesn’t have to.” He looked at Boba Fett then, “Lock her in the pantry. I have a groom to rescue.” He left the room then, leaving Leia floundering for control against the man holding her…  
Han watched Luke as the boy stared outside, one hand holding up his chin, and the other fiddling with the ends of his tunic.  
The boy had been pensive ever since their conversation at that dinner. The dinner that changed everything…at least according to Han.  
“Luke,” Han stepped out from the shadows, making the boy turn from his seat by the window to look at him. “Do you wish to leave?”  
Luke looked startled at that. “I…I don’t know. I like it here, with you and all of the others…but, I miss my sister, and the farm. I would give anything to see Leia again…” He trailed off, his gaze clouding as he thought of his twin.  
Han felt his heart clench in pain, and he knew what he had to do. “Go to her then.” The words were tight and controlled, and filled with so much anguish.   
Luke snapped his head up to look him in the eye, “What?”  
Han took a deep breath, though it did nothing for the gathering pain in his chest cavity. “You need to go back to her, to your sister, to Leia. She needs you.”  
Luke stood then, stepping closer, “I-I can’t leave you behind.”  
Han stepped back, “You can. You will. I release you from your promise. You are free. Go.”  
Luke took another step forward, reaching out, but Han retreated into the shadows. “Don’t come back,” he snarled out as menacingly as he could, “I don’t need you.”  
Something in Luke’s expression crumbled at that, and he lowered his arm.  
Han turned away then, not looking back, even when he heard Luke’s retreating footsteps…  
Luke walked down the halls numbly, R2-D2 chirping next to him, sensing that something was changing.  
Biting his lips hard enough to draw blood Luke went to the main door, and, looking back only once, stepped out, back out into the world that suddenly seemed so cold…  
Jabba found himself leading the mob of angry citizens that were determined to rid their planet of a fearsome beast.  
Leia found herself in the throes of a fight.  
She struggled against the hold of Boba Fett, who grabbed her around the middle and, backwards and blindly, tried to lead her into the tiny space that would serve as her new prison.  
Angry, at the world, at the Hutt, at this foolish flunky, she threw herself back with a great amount of force, throwing Fett into the pantry. Whirling, she grabbed the gun that was strapped to Fett’s belt, and shot him in the chest, making him go still.  
Putting the realization that she had just murdered someone into the back of her mind Leia rushed for the door, determined to go and save Luke herself before that maniac Jabba the Hutt got there first…  
Luke wandered through the forest, having nothing more to fear now as his emotions were crushed, and now that the greatest threat had been neutralized by Han previously.  
He signed sadly to himself, R2 repeating the sound back to him in the form of a chirp.  
“I don’t know what to do R2,” he told the small droid, stopping and staring at the ground.  
He closed his eyes and threw his head back, thinking of all that he had lost now.  
His mother and father, his aunt and uncle, two sets of caretakers that he had loved with all of his heart, stolen away from him. Leia, his other half, taken by time and fate. And now Han. The one love that had come not unconditionally, but exclusively. The only one that he had wanted all for himself.  
He could feel the coming onslaught of tears when suddenly, a cry came from inside the forest, “Luke!”  
Eyes shooting open Luke looked to his right to see a figure approaching on a glider, not unlike that on which they had left the castle grounds on.  
Luke yelled back, “Leia!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter then the rest, sorry, but it is the end, and it just sort of happened that way.  
> This is the last chapter, unless I do an extra chapter with a bit of an aftertaste to it...I am kind of in the middle of writing it, but I don't know if it will be published soon or not  
> Enjoy!

Leia sped was quickly as she could to her brother, “Luke!”   
As soon as she was close enough she leapt off of the glider and onto her brother, their arms falling around each other as they hugged each other as tightly as they could.  
“How are you here?” Luke and Leia asked each other at the same time.  
Luke stared at his sister, “Han, he let me go! He said that I should return to you.”  
Leia frowned, “’Han?’ Who is that?”  
Luke smiled at her, “The ‘beast.’ He said my promise was fulfilled. He wanted me to go home.”  
Leia’s eyes widened at that, “What? Why?”  
Her brother’s smile all but vanished in the span of a nanosecond, “I don’t know…Everything was fine, and then…” His eyes gathered up a fresh batch of tears, and Leia stared at him.  
She recognized this look, from every time she could remember her parents looking at each other, and from the way that her aunt and uncle would stare into each other’s eyes.  
She gasped, “Luke…are you…in love with this Han?”  
Luke’s eyes widened at her words, staring at her in shock and horror before Leia came back to herself, not waiting for his answer.  
“Quickly,” she said, dragging Luke to his feet, “We have to go back to that castle! Jabba has overtaken the mob that I was going to use to rescue you! We have to go and stop them!”  
She and Luke ran over to the sand vehicle, R2-D2 following behind them speedily.   
“You gathered a mob to save me?!” Luke asked as he quickly loaded the droid onto the glider and slid in himself.  
Leia started the vehicle as soon as he was in and started to drive through the forest at top speed. “Of course I did!” She cried to him, dark eyes flicking over to him, “I wasn’t going to leave you to be killed or held captive for eternity by some monster!”  
Luke bit his lip, glad when he saw the top of the castle coming into view, “Han isn’t a monster,” he told her quietly, “But thank you for trying to save me!”  
Leia gave a curt nod before they skidded to a stop, both of them watching in horror as parts of the castle were set on fire by the angry crowd gathered along the inside of the walls.  
“You have to stop them!” Luke cried out, “I have to go find Han!” He flung himself out of the vehicle and raced to the main door, which stood open, before anyone could stop him.  
Leia raced after him, stopping to try to control the crowd that she had gathered to start with.  
Before she knew it though, she was backed up by tiny furry creatures, a golden droid, and a towering Wookiee. She had no idea where they came from, but she felt a deep and settling sense of gratefulness towards them as slowly the crowd before her began to back away…  
Jabba made his way through the dark castle, his eyes narrowed as he focused, the gun at his side set and ready to kill.  
The beast had to be around here somewhere, and Jabba would dispose of it, once and for all.  
He sluggishly made his way up a flight of stairs, coming to a room with an open door. He peered inside, and instantly spotted the terrible beast.  
It was hunched over a desk, a growl rumbling in its chest.   
Sneakily, Jabba moved so that he was just barely inside the doorway and fired a warning shot above the creature’s head.  
The beast spun around and snarled at him, teeth gnashing together.  
Jabba smirked to himself. The pelt of this beast would win over his Luke, no doubt about it…  
Luke ran through the castle as quickly as he could, desperately trying to figure out where Jabba had gone, and where Han was.  
His question was answered when a snarl rang through the corridors. The last echoes of it journeyed on as Luke realized where it had come from.  
The Astronomy Tower.  
He jumped over steps, his chest heaving as he came to the Tower’s door.  
He rounded the corner, terrified to see Jabba shooting at Han, the latter dodging the shots before leaping at the sleazy gangster.  
They rolled, tackling each other, Han gaining the upper hand, using his claws to slice at the belly of Jabba.  
“Han!” Luke called out, horrified by the spray of blood, and that Han would be hurt.  
Han’s head snapped up then, his eyes widening as he caught sight of Luke.  
“Luke,” he murmured, his usual growl a purr as he left Jabba’s form and came closer to Luke, “You came back.”  
Luke stared back at him, savoring the sight of him, “Of course I came back. I couldn’t leave you behind.”  
Han opened his mouth, ready to speak before he let out a howl of pain.  
Luke watched in horror as he crumbled to the ground, Jabba’s arm raised behind him, his gun smoking in his hand before he gave a rattled cough and went limp, dead.  
Luke flew himself down on the ground by Han, “No, no! You can’t do this, not now!”  
Han coughed, blood spraying into the air from the force of it, “Sorry kid, I don’t know if I can help it this time. At least…at least I got to see you one last time.”  
Luke shook his head violently, “Don’t go,” he cried, “I love you!”  
Han smiled through the pain, “I know.” Then, with one last awful breath, he turned his head to the side and fell, his heart giving one last thump before all went silent.  
Luke choked on a sob, his hands clutching at the fur covering Han before he put his head down on him, “No, no, no!”  
Leia appeared at the door behind him, Chewie and C-3PO with R2D2 directly behind her.  
Leia put a hand to her mouth, watching her brother cry while Chewie threw back his head and let out a blood-curdling call.  
The call fell around them before, with a sudden burst from above, light began to fall, as though from the heavens.   
Luke lifted his head as starlight surrounded him, he looked around frantically, gasping when, suddenly, Han’s body began to be lifted, as though by an invisible force.  
He watched in reverence as Han’s beastly form spun around, being wrapped in the stars, constellations forming on his fur as, with another burst of light, his form began to change.  
Fur receded into skin, and claws became fingers and toes. Then, there was a nova, like a star exploding.  
Luke’s eyes were wide as he watched the man be led gently to the ground by the force, his form lying still for a moment before it moved.  
He sat up, “What the hell?”   
Luke shuffled closer, “Han?”  
The man looked up at Luke, then down at himself, “What-It worked?”  
Luke gave him until the end of that sentence before he threw himself at this new Han, throwing his arms around the man and burying his face into his neck.  
“I thought you were dead!” He cried, pulling back only to look into Han’s eyes, still hazel and gentle and sad.  
Han smiled at him, “I think I was.” He reached up with his renewed fingers and stroked them across Luke’s cheek. “Did you mean what you said?” He moved his hand back to touch Luke’s hair, soft and golden, like the boy in front of him. “Do you love me?”  
Luke smiled at him, “Of course I do!”  
Han grinned then, “Good.” He leaned in, angling Luke’s head with the hand in his hair and kissed the boy then.  
Luke gasped as starlight erupted beneath his eyelids, everything he had ever hoped for coming true. He kissed back, both of them wrapped up in each other.  
When they pulled back Han nudged at him with his chin, “I love you too, for the record.”  
Luke smirked at him, hands reaching up to tangle themselves in Han’s hair, “I know.”  
Han grinned back roguishly as the others behind them cheered…  
Because of the crowd the castle had turned to glass.  
“It looks to clean and all now,” Han said as he observed it, his arm wrapped around Luke. “I don’t know if I can live here anymore.”  
Luke looked up at him, blue eyes open and beautiful, the way they had always been. “You could come and stay at the farm, at least for a while.”  
Han looked down at him, their eyes meeting in a firestorm, “For a while? Do you not want me around anymore kid?”  
Luke smiled, “I do. For a while though, until we’re ready to see all those places that you told me about.”  
Han’s lips parted and his eyes showed an unknown emotion. “Alright,” he finally said, “Until we’re ready.”  
Luke tilted his head up, ready to be kissed.  
Han did as he bid…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this the end my lovelies!!  
> I hope you enjoyed!!  
> Thank you for reading this and sticking through till the end! Thank you to everyone who sent kudos, who commented, and who bookmarked, I really hope that this made you happy!


	5. Author's Note

I don't know if I will be adding anything more to this story, but, I did do some art work, which can be found here (because I don't know how to put images in the text here. So sorry): http://piggie50.deviantart.com/art/Constellations-in-Your-Fur-591423019?ga_submit_new=10%253A1455737513

Thanks so much again everyone, you are all great!!


	6. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the end of the fairy tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to write this (I started after the story was finished). But, here it is, at long last!

Han had been living with Luke for a month now.  
And by that Luke meant that Han, Chewie, C-3PO, Luke, Leia, and R2D2 had been sharing a house for a month now.  
It was difficult at times, Han and Leia getting into arguments, and Luke trying to mediate between them while also trying to help bring a dying farm back to life.  
He and Han had been trying to further acquaint themselves with one another, but Leia always tried to interrupt them, still not fully trusting Han, even though her brother was in love with him.  
“Stockholm Syndrome,” she muttered to herself sometimes when she saw the way that Luke looked at the other man.  
Han, for his part, was still very much the same, though he was gentler with Luke now, kisses sweet and somewhat chaste, touches spare and fleeting.  
Luke wanted more. He wanted to know Han in every way that was possible.  
He was Han’s, and Han was his, but, sometimes it didn’t feel that way.  
Now, as Luke laid out in the barn atop a pile of desert brush he felt that something was missing. He and Han were connected in a way, a wonderful way, but Luke was scared, scared that Han would realize his mistake and leave, forgoing his past folly with Luke to seek newer and greener pastures.  
Biting his lip Luke tried to cast such feelings and thoughts aside and focus on the few moments he had alone (with so many people in the house now such minutes were hard to come by).  
Inevitably, his thoughts looped back around to Han. The way his eyes sparkled in the light of the double suns, his hair as the breeze lifted it, his lithe and strong body and how it twisted as he helped work in the fields, his hands as they brushed up against Luke, pulling him closer, holding his hand, holding his waist… Not even realizing what he was doing Luke ran a hand down his own chest and past the constricting line of his breeches, down into his pants and over his rapidly filling member. He stroked himself to the thought of Han pressing him up against the wall like he had done in the past, lips hot and bruising as he ravished Luke, wanting to make the most of their time together, wanting to be together in that way.  
Luke gasped aloud, thinking about how it would be if it was just the two of them, sequestered together in Luke’s tiny room, in his small bed, their bare skin touching as they explored one another, desperately wanting to know the other, but wanting it to last.  
He could picture the way that Han would look, chest glinting with sweat, eyes dark and wonderful, less haunted and more joyful. Han would be gentle with him, knowing that it was his first time, knowing that this meant so much to Luke, to them both.  
With a small cry Luke gave his member another tug and felt his release spill across his fingers, pearly and opalescent without having to look at it, without having to realize how alone he was now that he was finished.  
Sighing, the young man let his head fall back into the brush, not noticing the head that ducked out of view, behind the barn door, hazel eyes all but glowing at the site of the boy…

Han knew that Luke wanted more. So did he. But it was difficult trying to mold a life now that he was free of his curse. He had to think about the future, about his future with Luke, and that included putting up with his lover’s sister.  
Leia was always in a right foul snit whenever she came across Han, not that he could blame her. He had held her hostage, and had forced Luke to stay with him for a good while. But all of that was over now, he and Luke were together! But perhaps that was the problem.  
Leia held no great love for Han, but she did love her brother, absolutely and powerfully. And if some great beast of a man decided to come along and steal her brother she would always have a say about it. And he did.  
Time and time again Leia reminded Han that he was not good enough for Luke (a fact that he was well aware of) and boasted that if she wished she could sway Luke away from him. Which, by her definition, meant that she would interrupt Luke and Han at all times.   
No longer where they permitted to eat alone together, there was hardly any stargazing without interference, and Leia took great joy in walking in just when things were starting to get interesting between them.  
It came as no surprise to Han then that both he and Luke were frustrated. In all ways.  
Nary had a night gone by when Han did not think of Luke, alone and cold in his bed, wishing that Han was with him as much as Han wished that Luke was with him.  
But it had been a bit of a shock when Han had gone to the barn to fetch a tool and found Luke in there instead, laying back with his hand stuffed down his pants, his movements going from smooth to erratic as he quietly moaned Han’s name.  
It had been a kick to the stomach.  
Of course Han knew that Luke wanted him. He felt it in every single one of their touches, of their kisses, in the desperate way that Luke clung to him when they had a moment alone.  
But to see his lover in action…that was completely different.  
As Luke gave a final cry Han made himself back away, lest he go in there and take the boy.  
He wanted Luke, and Luke wanted him, now if only there was a way to seal the deal…  
Hope came a few days later when the crop was ready and needed to be taken to a market a few towns away. Chewie, bless his soul, had taken the opportunity to volunteer himself, Leia, and the droids to go, claiming that Han could fix a few of the machines while they were gone, while Luke took the remaining crops to the local market, and that Leia could find herself something nice to buy at the bigger market.  
Thoroughly hooked on the idea of a present for herself, and that the two men would be too busy for any funny business Leia agreed, taking control of the situation in her own way, and bidding the two of them good-bye.  
Han had never been so thankful for Chewie…except during the smuggling year…and during the curse…he was very glad to have his best friend no matter what.  
So, with Leia and company gone, Han set out to do what he had been waiting to do since he was human. He was finally going to have Luke all to himself.

Despite wanting to be with Han Luke was nervous. After everyone had gone Han wasted no time in intoxicating Luke with his kisses, and they had soon moved to Luke’s bedroom, liking the quiet privacy that the area provided.  
They had never gone this far before, shirts coming off and boots tugged away, and Luke had never told Han that he was a virgin, though he was sure that it was painfully obvious.  
But, Han made it hard to think about that as he tangled his fingers in Luke’s hair, his tongue licking its way into his mouth, not hesitant at all in its conquest of tasting Luke.  
“Han,” Luke gasped after a few minutes of this, “Han, wait.” He put a hand to Han’s chest and pushed him back a little, catching his eyes and attention. “I have to tell you something,” he felt like his stomach was doing backflips, “I-I’m a virgin.”  
Han blinked at him before licking his lips, “Oh, I mean, I already knew that. It’s obvious that you haven’t been touched by anyone but me.” He looked unnecessarily smug at that, but Luke let it slide.  
“And, you-you’re fine with that?” His gaze flickered to the side, embarrassment coloring his cheeks until Han cupped his face and made him look him in the eye.  
“I’m fine with that,” he said quietly, tenderly, “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. But, it’s no secret that I want you, and if you want to do this too, I’ll do anything you want.”  
Luke felt like he was falling in love all over again, “I love you,” he gasped out, lunging forward quickly to connect their lips again.  
Han kissed him back deeply before he pulled back to smile, “I love you too.”  
Feeling elated Luke snuggled closer to him, allowing Han to slide his pants down over his hips and buttocks, those rough hands smoothing over his skin, making Luke tingle and shiver.  
“I saw you in the barn,” Han murmured in his ear as he moved one hand around to grip at Luke’s erection, taking it was lightly squeezing, making Luke moan at the action and the words, “I wanted so badly to go in there and finish what you started.”  
Luke gasped for breath as he rutted up into Han’s hold, his hips twitching as Han thrust up against him, their members bumping together, unmet, separated by cloth. “Why didn’t you?” Luke huffed, nosing into Han’s neck, feeling the other man’s quickened pulse.  
“I needed to wait,” Han growled back, grip tightening, “I wanted us to be alone, completely, when this finally happened. I wanted this to be perfect for you. I love you Luke. You deserve the best.”  
Luke whined and wrapped his arms around Han’s neck, his fingers digging into the meat of the man’s shoulders, his thrusts becoming irregular, “Good thing you’re here then,” he mewled, “Otherwise, I’d never be satisfied.”  
At this Han gave a snarl and thumbed the head of Luke’s cock while, at the same time, he pulled the boy against his body hard, niching his own member up against Luke’s backside, right up against the place where it would go in the future.  
Luke cried out as he did this, his release swift and brutal, crashing between them as Han’s pants darkened with his own release. Han stroked him through it, panting into his ear, holding him close.  
As they came down from their high they pulled back to look at each other.  
“I love you,” Luke whispered the sentiment again, never tired of saying it.  
Han gave him a soft smile, the one that was only ever for his Luke, “This is only the beginning,” he told the boy, bringing their faces together and nuzzling close, never wanting to be parted.


End file.
